How Day of the Diesels should have ended
by Trainmaster97
Summary: Who should have appeared in Day of the Diesels. Read and find out. Please Review.


HOW "DAY OF THE DIESELS" SHOULD HAVE ENDED

Starting after the fire at the Dieselworks is put out.

"Well done Belle, well done Flynn" said Thomas and Percy.

"All in a day's work" said Flynn.

Suddenly Percy remembered.

"Thomas, Diesel 10 and the diesels have taken over the steamworks"!

"Don't worry Percy, we'll get all our friends, and take the steamworks back" said Thomas.

But Percy was still worried.

"But they have Diesel 10, who could even match him".

Thomas thought, and then it hit him.

"I know who Percy, we must hurry".

Thomas and Percy reversed away from the Dieselworks.

"Thank you Belle, thank you Flynn" said Percy and Thomas.

"Good Luck" said Belle and Flynn.

Thomas led Percy and Kevin down an old line at high speeds.

"Where are we going Thomas" asked Percy.

"Somewhere special" said Thomas with a smile.

Percy looked ahead and saw an old pair of buffers.

"Thomas, were going to hit those buffers".

"Just keep going Percy, trust me".

Percy closed his eyes and waited for the crash to come, but it didn't.

Percy heard a train whistle, and then he felt a weird sensation.

He opened his eyes and gasped.

All around him was green fields with flowers and clear blue skies.

The rails they were on were golden and sparkling.

"Thomas, what is this place"?

"Not now Percy, I have to find someone" said Thomas, and he steamed off.

Percy and Kevin waited, then Thomas returned.

But there was someone else with him.

A beautiful pink engine, with golden side rods and a gleaming funnel.

"Who's that" asked Percy and Kevin.

Thomas smiled "Percy, Kevin, meet Lady".

"Hello" said Lady "nice to meet you".

"Hello" said Percy.

"You're beautiful" said Kevin.

Lady smiled "thank you".

Then Thomas spoke.

"Lady, Diesel 10 and the diesels have taken over the steamworks".

"That's not good" said Lady.

"We need your help" said Percy.

Lady smirked "We'll take it back".

Thomas, Percy, and Kevin smiled.

After leaving the magic railroad, Lady, Thomas, Percy, and Kevin set off towards the steamworks.

On the way, their other friends joined them.

So with Lady in the middle, Thomas on her left, and Percy at her right, they puffed as fast as they could, to save the steamworks!

At the steamworks, the diesels were still having a party, then the steamies charged in.

Diesel 10 spun around on the turntable, and gasped.

Lady and Diesel 10 stared at each other.

"It's been a long time Diesel 10" said Lady smirkily.

"This won't be like last time" said Diesel 10 angrily.

Thomas and Percy chuffed closer to Diesel 10.

"Don't touch her" said Thomas angrily.

Lady looked at Diesel 10.

"Now, why don't you and your friends leave the steamworks" said Lady nicely.

Diesel 10 snarled.

"Not until STH listens to us"!

"Then let's make an agreement" said Lady.

Everyone watched Diesel 10, then, Diesel 10 clashed his claw.

"What kind of agreement" said Diesel 10 smirkily.

"We will talk to STH, and tell him you need a new Dieselworks".

Diesel 10 smiled, then they heard a car pull up.

Then STH walked out, and Victor puffed in.

"Diesel 10, what do you think you're doing"?

"Well um".

"You are an engine on my railway, you will do what I say, when I say it, do you understand" asked STH?

"Well" said Diesel 10.

But then Lady spoke up.

"Sir" said Lady.

STH looked over "Who are you" asked STH.

Lady smiled "I'm Lady Sir, people called me the lost engine".

The steamies and Diesels murmured.

STH smiled "you're the lost engine, it is an honor to meet you".

Lady smiled "Thank you sir, if you don't mind me saying, the only reason the diesels did this was because the Dieselworks is old and dirty".

"It's oily and noisy" said Thomas.

"They don't even have a crane, Boss" said Kevin.

"Sir, please may the diesels have a new Dieselworks" asked Thomas.

"Of course the diesels will have a new Dieselworks, these things take time, everyone must wait their turn".

Then he turned to Diesel 10.

"And you will see Diesel 10, some things are well worth waiting for".

The steamies looked at Diesel 10, and Diesel 10 smiled.

The steamies and diesels worked well together.

Thomas and Percy brought steel to the Dieselworks.

Emily and Mavis took away old steel.

Henry and Edward worked in the back.

Den and Dart took away steel.

Flynn used his ladder to help workmen weld upper sections of the works.

But what surprised everyone the most was that two unlikely engines worked together.

Lady and Diesel 10 cleared away scrap.

Then Diesel 10 moved his claw over Lady, and patted her funnel.

Lady and Diesel 10 smiled.

At last the new Dieselworks was completed.

STH looked around.

"I now declare the new Dieselworks, open"!

All the steamies whistled and the diesels honked their horns.

"And there is more good news".

All the engines listened.

"Lady will be joining the railway, and will work on Thomas' branchline".

All the steamies whistled loudly. Mavis, Salty, and Paxton honked their horns. Den, Dart, Diesel, and Norman just said "Yay".

Diesel 10 just stared at Lady evilly.

"Enjoy yourself now Lady, but soon you will fall".

Lady looked over to Thomas.

"I'm going to enjoy working with you" said Lady, and she blew Thomas a kiss.

"Fizzling Fireboxes" said Thomas, and all the engines laughed.


End file.
